1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media having improved properties such as durability, travelling stability and electromagnetic conversion characteristics. The term "magnetic recording media" used herein is intended to mean video tapes, audio tapes, magnetic recording discs, and similar magnetic recording media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording media generally comprise a base and a magnetic recording layer formed on one side of the base. In order to enable the magnetic recording media to stably travel during recording and reproducing operations, prior art media have been made in which a magnetic layer is formed on one side of a base and is roughened to the opposite side of the base or coated with a mixture of CaCO.sub.3 and a binder to form a CaCO.sub.3 layer on the opposite side.
However, roughening the base on the side opposite to the magnetic layer tends to leave the magnetic layer surface roughened as well, so that electromagnetic conversion characteristics of the resulting recording medium become poor. On the other hand, the magnetic recording medium which is formed with a CaCO.sub.3 layer on the opposite side thereof in order to ensure its travelling stability has the following disadvantages. Although stably travelled at the initial stage of recording and reproducing operations, the medium deteriorates after travelling several hundred cycles of operation due to the fact that the CaCO.sub.3 layer is scraped off during the travelling operations with its coefficient of friction increasing. Thus, the effect of CaCO.sub.3 on the travelling stability lowers considerably, causing the travelling performance of the medium to deteriorate.